


A litter of kittens

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Fluff, Inside jokes, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Kittens like Cas. So does Dean.





	A litter of kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cluelessakemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessakemi/gifts).



> Written as part of the Trash Santa Gift Exchange. It's a lot of inside jokes, I would apologize but I'm not really sorry. 
> 
> To my Trash sisters, I've said this a thousand times. But I love you all so much, you make my life better. 
> 
> Special thanks to sconesandtextingandmurder for the Beta and [HorrorFemme](http://horrorfemme1138.tumblr.com/image/168729154781) for the "Up Dean's Butt" inspiration.

Dean is admittedly moving a bit more slowly today as he tidies up the kitchen in the bunker. Last night, Cas decided to “try something new”  and started inserting larger and larger things up Dean’s ass. It started with a small dildo, then various food items:  a churro, an ear of corn, an eggplant then onto bigger and wider household items. He was honestly shocked when the lava lamp slid all the way in, but safeworded out when Cas started lubing up a [fire hydrant](http://horrorfemme1138.tumblr.com/image/168729154781).

 “You’ll need to get adequately prepared if I take you as my true visage,” Cas had matter-of-factly explained as he worked the traffic cone into Dean. “These items are a good start.” Dean was speechless and not entirely sure how serious Cas was being, but wondered for a moment if he’d need to be blindfolded for that.

 “We will obviously take precautions, Dean,” Cas had explained, apparently reading his mind. “Safe sexual practices are important.” 

But this morning he’s proud of himself.  “I got fucked by a lava lamp.” He chuckles to himself. “I. Am. Amazing.”

But without the distraction of mind-blowing orgasm, he is curious, very curious in fact, as to how big true-visage angel dick is. He tries to do the math proportionately: assuming Cas is the size of the Chrysler building, what does that mean for his dick and is that bigger or smaller than Dean himself? Why do angels need dicks in the first place, they don’t pee and they don’t make baby angels? He put away the last cup, decided he should ask Cas about it, word problems were never his strong suit. 

“Castiel, Angel of the Lord, snookums, lovey dovey hun pooh, where in this marvelous universe are you?” Dean smirks as he  prays.   

The answer comes in the form of a text -- praying is a one way communications system.

**_From BAMF Casper:_  ** _I’m outside under the big maple not far from the garage. Mika is introducing me to her newborn children. She and Bob recently became parents._

Sometimes Dean underestimates Cas. He forgets that he is thousands of years old, that he’s seen creation and that less than a decade ago, Cas got along just fine without the Winchesters looking over his shoulder. He also forgets, that Cas’s angel powers are a lot more than the most amazing sex toy ever created. But sometimes in spite of it all, that  bad ass motherfucker is a bit too trusting, and places his faith in the wrong people.

Dean has no clue who Mika and Bob are, they might be great and devout or whatever,  but Cas blessing random children cannot be good. Dean GPSes Cas’s location,  grabs his flannel shirt and his shoes and runs outside. He groans as he darts up the stairs and out the bunker doors. “Note to self, get more angel mojo next time.”

As he crests the hill, he sees a kneeling bare-chested Cas doubled over. He is too late, it’s like a worse case scenario. Swallowing hard through the pain, he dashes over.

“Cas! Cas, you ok?”

“Hello, Dean.”  A very smiley totally fine Cas looks up. It’s only then Dean notices the kittens clambering to get onto Cas and the two adults tabbies wrapping themselves around his ankles.  “This is Mika and Bob. And this is their brood. I found this little family behind the dumpster.” Cas reaches out and  coaxes the shy little kitten hiding behind Bob. He brings it close to his bare chest. “Look at this little one, the way her paws are white. She’s the tiniest.”

“Hey little one, you know I won’t hurt you,” Cas says to the furball in his hand.

Dean sighs. “You can talk to the animals?”

“Of course Dean.” Cas says as he rubs his nose between the kitten’s ears. “Sit down, Dean. Get to know them.” Dean is not entirely sure how he feels about this turn of events. It’s not that he doesn’t like cats, it’s just that, well, he’s just never been given much of an opportunity. And on the whole, all of God’s creatures great and small includes a bunch of things he’d rather not come across in a dark alley -- like Leviathan.

Still, it’s Cas and there’s isn’t much he’d deny him. So he sits on the ground, whimpering a bit as his still tender ass hits the ground.

“Dean…” Cas puts the little cat down with all the others that have crawled into his lap, and touches Dean’s shoulder. “You’re still hurting from last night. You said you wanted to feel it today, but...”

“Cas, I’m fine. I’ve been in much worse shape. It’s just a bit sore, it makes me think of you. It’s fine.”

Cas tilts his head, not understanding. “This is not fine.” He reaches for Dean’s chin and stares directly into his eyes. “Not fine at all. Why you insist on punishing yourself like this, I will never understand.” Cas turns suddenly when he hears a cat scream.  “Muriel, really! You’ll scare the little ones, as a nearly adult, most excellent cat,  you should know better.”  

Cas turns back to Dean. “Muriel is fine, she’s still young and prefers screaming to meowing.” Dean shakes his head apparently Cas is the angel of screaming cats now too. “Muriel, come sit here. Dean needs a bit of comfort,” he taps Dean’s lap and Muriel snuggles right in. Dean finds himself petting her.

“Where were we? Right, your stubbornness and the pain in your ass,” Cas shakes his head. “Dean, you know how much I can hurt you. That wasn’t my intention last night. I love taking you apart but I need you to let me put you back together too.”

“Cas, I’ve killed rabid rugarus with bigger injuries,” Dean says trying to put space between them.

“But you didn’t have a choice.” Cas just leans in. “Let’s play doctor. All you have to do is open up and say aah.”

Dean’s not sure what he expects but a gentle touch of lips is not it. It’s tender, and he feels the warm charge of healing energy coursing through him. He sighs happily, letting Cas taste him. The kiss is tender, gentle and kind. Dean is feeling things, emotional things,  and he’s not sure what to do about it. His relationship with Cas was always been tense, hard, and, passionate, all muscles and hard lines, it’s fucking to stave off the end of the world. Dean has tried to keep his heart out of it, but it’s always been more than a quick fuck or a one night stand. Obviously it is, Cas is his best friend. But this kiss, it’s healing but it’s saying so much more. It’s loving. If he’s honest, Dean would tell you that it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. But Dean is rarely honest about these things, especially not to himself.

Muriel gets up and walks out of Dean’s lap and joins the other adults cats over to the side. Cas runs his hand down her back as he address Bob and Mika.

“Yes, they’re fine staying with us.” Cas is talking to the big cats again. “We can manage for a while. Dean could use a bit of pussy.”

Dean would laugh but he’s busy denying his feelings.

“I? What? We can’t take on six kittens.”

“Not forever, Dean. Just for a little bit. The parents need a rest.” Cas hands Dean a kitten and kisses him gently on the forehead. “It’s going to be fine. Trust me. We have faced much greater enemies.”

Dean wants to protest but Cas is right of course, a small litter of kittens shouldn’t be an issue. Baby shape-shifter sitting, that was a big issue.This is just a few little soft kitty-kats. A tiny fuzzy grey one has found its way to Dean’s shoulder. Ok. This is nice, sweet. He moves in closer to Cas. 

“Oh, Moon likes you!” Cas says scratching her under the chin.

“Do they all have names?”

“Of course, they do. Just because they were born in trash doesn’t mean their mom didn’t named them all and teach them a thing or two.”

Moon digs her claws into Dean’s shoulder. “Hey Moon! Stop that.”

“You never complain when I dig my nails in,” Cas can't help but tease. 

Moon meows and snuggles in under Dean’s chin. On Dean’s lap are now four slightly bigger kittens apparently Moon is the cat captain. He looks over to see that Cas has ten more in his lap.

“Where did they all come from?”

“Cats and dolphins like angels. They consider our touch to be good fortune.”

“They aren’t wrong. ” Dean snuggles in closer to Cas and kisses his cheek.

“Why Mr. Winchester, are you coming onto me?”

“Would I do that…”

“You most certainly would. But we are engaged with this little brigade.”

“Shame. Why do these animals like you so much?”

“I’m not sure, it’s something about the wings, they like to touch them.”

“That little one…”

“Kai.”

“Kai. Kai, can see your wings?”

Cas nods as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And Dean is suddenly very jealous of little Kai snuggled up on Cas’s shoulder. He runs his hands down Cas’s back. “Do they see the true visage or this vessel?”

“I’m not sure, American cat language is not quite as expressive as English. But as a rule animals don’t combust or go blind when they see my true form.”

“Is there any way for me to see your wings?” Dean hesitates, he’s afraid of the answer. “Or your true form.”

“This  vessel is as much mine as my other form now. This is not some meat suit. My other form, it’s overwhelming. I much prefer this one.”

“But this body has wings, I can’t see or touch?”

“I never thought you’d want to see them. It’s … too much of a reminder that I’m not human. You used to hunt things like me, Dean.”

“Cas, you’ve done things to me that should have killed me just last night. When we kissed a minute ago, you healed me. I pray when I’m looking for you. I know you’re not human. But there is only you for me. It’s always been you. And I’d like to see all of you if I could.” 

It’s as close to a declaration of love as Dean has ever gotten. Stil, it occurs to Dean that taking a physical approach to his relationship with Cas may not have been the best thing to do. With Sam spending more and more time with Eileen, they’ve had the bunker more or less to themselves. Cas hung up his trench coat and committed to spending more time there with Dean. They’d discussed the every day human things like underwear (Cas goes commando most of the time) and how to make coffee. But they’d never talked about all those scary things like love, respect and trust. Because that was awfully close to feelings and Dean Winchester doesn’t do feeling. Well, he didn’t. Not until this kiss where it’s clear there are feelings all around.

Cas moves to face Dean, the cats move but find new homes some on Dean, some on Cas. Cas places his hands on Dean’s temples. Dean knows to close his eyes. He hears a thunder clap and feels more than sees a flash of light.  

Dean opens his eyes.The wings are massive, spectacular -- iridescent blue-black that shimmers silver when he tilts his head just so. He kisses Castiel chastely on the lips. “Wow! Cas, they are amazing…. can I touch them?”

Cas doesn’t say anything he just nods. Dean gently moves all the kittens, stands up and walks behind Cas. Even with Cas kneeling in front of him the wings are taller than he is. Some of the feathers seem out of place, like they need to be combed, replaced. The bottom layer is in tatters.  “Cas, this damage, it’s from helping us?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Cas…” Awed, Dean sheds one manly tear and reaches up to touch the top of the right wing. It flinches. Dean corrects himself, Cas flinches.

“Honey, does it hurt? Does it when I touch them… you?”

“No, I was surprised. It’s a bit intimate.”

“Do you want me to stop, I will if it’s too much?”

“No, no. No one else could do this for me. No one else has …”

Dean picks up on the vulnerability. It’s hard to show yourself to someone like this.

“Cas, you are so beautiful like this. For me…” Dean know this is hard does his best to offer comfort running his hand down his boyfriend’s wing. “My boyfriend’s got wings.” Cas chuckles.

“Hey, you little stray trash kittens, go join the others on Cas.” And all 15 kittens re-arrange themselves in his lap. This time, when Dean touches the wing pushes back against his hand. It moves offering itself to him -- Cas is offering himself to Dean. Very gently, he feels each feather. They are silky soft, almost liquid, and warm gentle heat. He uses his fingers to comb through, to feel each one. Cas seems to play along fluffing up, tickling Dean when he least expects it. It’s amazing and beautiful until one of the feather comes out in his hand. Dean panics.

“Cas? This feather came out.” Dean doesn’t know anything about birds or about feather or about angel feathers. “Are they like teeth? Once they’re lost is it for good. I am so sorry.”

“They do that, I’m due to molt soon. But it feels really good, please continue.”

“They grow back?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“But the bottoms?”

“Eventually that will heal as well, but the damage is extensive. It will take some time. Angels cannot heal their owns wings.

“How long?”

“I am not sure, a century, maybe more. No one has ever survived this before. It makes me ugly. Unwanted. I didn’t think anyone would ever want to preen me. That may speed things up. It’s been millennia since anyone touch them like that.”

“Cas, these aren’t ugly. They are amazing. Beautiful even. And you know, we are always here to help.”

“But it’s…” And Dean sees for the first time, that he’s not the only one who may struggling with his feelings.

“Usually done between pair-bonds or something?”

Cas nods and looks slightly ashamed and pulls the wings in towards himself.

“Hey, sweetie. Don’t do that! I want to see and … I’m here for you. I care...” Dean falters.

Cas opens his wings a bit more but doesn’t say anything. Dean continues. “Please, let me do this for you. You know, Sam and me, we love you, right? You know, I love you.” Cas doesn’t say anything but allows Dean to start preening his wings.

Dean sets the feather aside and goes back to work. From top to bottom, bottom to top through the rows around the fine bones that hold everything together. He spends hours re-arranging the bottom feathers. Cas is very still and the kittens are snoring quietly in his lap. Dean feels the gentle contented purr coming from Cas. Once he finishes the right he moves to the left.  He moves to the front, when the right wing sweeps him in closer to Cas. It’s gentle yet firm. Then the other wraps around him. He’s wrapped in a cocoon of Cas’s wings. Cas opens his eyes and smiles.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas whispers. “Can we keep a kitten or two?”  
  



End file.
